


The Dancing lesson

by Golddude22



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22
Summary: Ahsoka needs to learn to dance as part of her Jedi training.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	The Dancing lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TabbyWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/gifts).



> Based on a prompt from TabbyWolf.

“Do we have to do this Master?” Ahsoka complained as Anakin led her into an empty briefing room.

“Yep,” Anakin grinned as he used the force to push all the chairs against the wall and placed the holo projector he was carrying in the middle of the room.

“I don't see why,” she went on. “How's learning to dance going to help me in any way?”

“As Obi-wan said, we Jedi are still diplomats and as such, we must be able to conduct ourselves in a diplomatic manner, and at many of the events we might attend there will be dancing.” he said with a reasonable impression of Obi-wan's voice.

“So why are you so happy then?” she scowled.

“Well, Obi-wan was going to teach you, but he was called to a council meeting, which meant the task fell to me. Now, I can't dance, so I've chosen, and Obi-wan agreed, someone else to dance with you instead.”

“Who?” she asked, curious in spite of the situation.

He was about to respond when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” he said instead.

The door hissed open and in walked Rex.

“General, Commander,” he nodded.

“Hey Rex,” Ahsoka smiled. If Rex was going to be here, it might be bearable.

“Rex, thank you for coming,” Anakin said, ushering him to the centre of the room. “We, or rather Ahsoka, needs your help.”

“I'll help in anyway I can,” Rex said, looking seriously at Ahsoka.

“Excellent,” Anakin said. “Dancing positions,” he added, waving his hand at the holo projector, which sprang to life and displayed a pair of dancers.

“What?” Rex asked, looking confused.

“Ahsoka needs to learn how to dance and you just volunteered to be her partner.” Anakin grinned.

“Ah, right, what do I do then?” he asked.

“Just follow this holo and I'll give you pointers as you go,” Anakin said.

“Okay,” Rex nodded, as he and Ahsoka approached each other and took up the position the holo showed, left hands clasped, with his right on her waist and hers on his shoulder.

“Alright, take it slow to start with so you can learn the steps, then we can build up speed,” Anakin said, pressing play.

“This is the Alderaanian waltz,” he informed them as the music began to play.

Rex glanced at her and shrugged as they began to follow what the holo was doing.

It was simple enough, there were only six steps to remember.

The hard part was doing it together and she giggled every time they went in different directions.

And Anakin wasn't much help either, his frequent comments ranged from annoyingly vague to down right confusing and after about half an hour he got bored and left, telling them to keep practising as he walked out.

Without the constant interruptions eventually they managed to get the hang of it, mainly helped by Rex's suggestion that she stand on his boots and just follow his feet.

And they did, enjoying themselves more and more the longer they danced.

There were a number of dances on the holo and they went through them, one by one, with her standing on his boots each time, twirling and laughing the hours away.

By the time Anakin returned with Obi-wan, they'd learned five dances.

“How're things going?” Obi-wan asked as they walked in.

“Great, Master,” Ahsoka grinned, stepping off Rex's boots and turning to face them.

“Well, let's see what you've learned then,” Obi-wan said taking Rex's position.

They assumed the dance position and she immediately stepped on his toes.

“Ow,” Obi-wan said drily.

“What?” she asked curiously.

“You're stepping on my toes,” he smiled.

“Yeah,” she replied. “It's easier to remember the steps like this.”

Obi-wan just sighed and Anakin started the music and they began to dance, with Obi-wan wincing frequently as Ahsoka stepped on his toes.

“Well, that's good,” Obi-wan told her when they'd finished. “Now we just need to teach you not to step on toes,” he sighed, grimacing at Anakin.


End file.
